


Marius

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Series: Les Amis Appreciation [5]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, Courfeyrac & Marius Pontmercy Friendship, Gen, Holding Hands, Marius Pontmercy-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Marius gets told of the devastating news that the love of his life is leaving him to go to London. He cannot follow her.Miserable, he announces himself to Courfeyrac’s home: “I’ve come to sleep with you.” He says.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Courfeyrac & Marius Pontmercy
Series: Les Amis Appreciation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025112
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Rarepairs- as requested





	Marius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Butter_Churner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Butter_Churner/gifts).



> Message: This is the rarepair you suggested, I hope to god I wrote them well! <3
> 
> General note: Unfortunately I have to force myself to write since my brain is not beep booping right now. So I'm sorry if the writing is bad.

It did not feel like it had been two months to Marius. No, it had rather felt like an eternity. When his eyes met hers the stars shone brighter to illuminate the two to the universe.  
The times he felt he belonged was scarce in his life. When Cosette held his hand all those vasuous moments in his life which he felt he had no family vanished in the blink of an eye.

It was therefore understandable how heartbroken he was due to the love of his life’s departure to a foregin country. As soon as he gained a person who understood him completely she was being taken away.

After he had received the news from Cosette’s lips, the walk back to his house was too lonely. Darkness crawled around him and controlled his thoughts. Nothing but tragic thoughts plagued his mind. How could he move on after he had witnessed perfection? The life he could have had? The life they could have had?

It was no use continuing walking so he halted. As if he had no idea how he ended up in the place, he turned and looked around. Sighing, he watched the path which led to his house become longer and longer. He didn’t want to go home. If he did it meant he would be completely alone…

Marius was quick to make a decision and pivoted around. He could not go to his Cosette, but he could at least go to a close friend. A person who had been nothing but overly friendly and caring ever since the moment they had met.

With two knocks, the door opened and a sleepy man answered. Tiredness banished from his eyes as he recognised the man in front of him. “Marius?”  
“Courfeyrac.” He spoke with confidence (which was very much rare), “I’ve come to sleep with you.”  
It took several seconds until Courfeyrac understood what he meant. He nodded and gestured for him to follow him into the house.

For a short period of time Marius rested in Courfeyrac’s home. It felt warmer and more cosy than his own house. However this was the first time he had shown up unannounced. Surprisingly Courfeyrac was not alarmed by this action and pulled out a mattress for him to lie on.

While starting up at the ceiling, Marius tried to count to one hundred in his head. Every time he would be distracted, he would start again. It was a tedious and a boring task but it made sure his mind didn’t orbit around Cosette. However this was a hard task to manage which required him to mutter the numbers out loud without the awareness that he was doing such a thing.

“You know you can talk to me, Marius?” A soft voice called out from the bed. His voice had no burden of tiredness meaning he had listened to Marius mutter to himself for quite some time.  
“I… Don’t think I can.”  
“Sure you can.” He sat up and gestured for Marius to do the same. “Come.”  
“To where?”  
“To the bed.”  
After brief hesitation, Marius nodded and followed the friendly order. Once he sat next to Courfeyrac, the latter fell back to lie down. Marius awkwardly watched him until mirroring his actions. “I… Cosette…” He cleared his throat. “Cosette… She’s leaving.”  
“Oh? To where?”  
“London.”  
Courfeyrac gave a loud sigh. “That is far away I suppose.”  
“Very far away…”

Courfeyrac turned to face Marius, his eyes wide, “Follow her.”  
Marius blushed as he turned to face him too, their noses only an inch apart as they lay down comfortably on their puffy pillows, “I cannot. I owe too much to you.”  
His eyes widened as if he had only just realised the debt Marius had. “I don’t want to… Keep you here against your will, Marius.”  
“I want to stay here.” He assured him. “I want to be with my friend.”  
There was pink visible on his cheeks and the tip of his nose: Marius concluded Courfeyrac was not used to being called a ‘friend’. Then again neither was he.

“Very well.” Courfeyrac shifted his position to face the ceiling. Slowly, he let his eyelids close. “Good night.”  
“Good...night.” The word seemed alien to him but that wasn’t the topic which his mind paid full attention to. Cosette’s beautiful smile and the safety she allowed in his permanent fast-beating heart was at the centre of his mind.

With too many thoughts floating around, he couldn’t even possibly fathom falling asleep.

Then, as if Courfeyrac understood, he moved his hand to hold his. A tired squeeze was given then Courfeyrac fell deeper in sleep, their hands still touching.  
Gradually, Marius’ heart began to calm down. Amazed by this discovery, Marius goofily grinned as he gave a light squeeze to Courfeyrac’s hand.

Thus the two boys slept next to each other holding hands. Marius felt home.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to write more. Otherwise I am LITERALLY doing nothing all day.


End file.
